Poker Face
by country-girl-1of a kind
Summary: Being a girl who lived a hard and troubling life, Heather doesn't let anyone get too close to her not wanting to endanger them. But Doc Holliday say's he has nothing to loose. Will Heather cave for Doc's smooth talk and stop running, hiding, and trying to fix what can't? Or will she push him away like everyone else and continue to hunt for the man who want's her dead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where the HELL am I?

_Dream:_ "No!" I heard my younger brother scream. Our mother quickly dropped to her knees and bent over our father's body. We could barely hear her scream "You BASTERD!" from the front yard. But the second shot could be easily heard. "No!" My brother screamed again as our mother's body fell limp on top off our fathers.

People around us were racing for cover. My brother was crying and trying to run to our parents. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms and said, "Not now. We have to get away. Come! This way!" Reluctantly, he followed me. Of course, I held onto his hand to make sure we don't separate.

I helped him onto his horse, jumped onto mine, and told him to hang onto that horse like his life depended on it. Even though he didn't know it, it did. I looked back towards the scene, and saw those men spot us, and start running our way.

"Shoot!" I shouted under my breath so not to frighten my brother any more than he was. "Hurry! Follow me, and what ever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK! Understand?!" His tear stricken face shook up and down to show he did. I kicked my horse into a run closely followed by my brother. Shots were fired and flew past us. Digging into the dirt. But then, BOOM!

* * *

_End of Dream:_ I woke up to my damb dog biting at my leg while I was on my horse. I look up to see that we had stopped in some town. To be honest, I was glad that that stubborn dog woke me up. From my horse's reaction, Sam (name of dog) was only doing it so that horse wouldn't buck me off.

"Let go." Sam still had yet to let go. Even when I got off, he still had a good grip of my pants. I stood straight, looked at him and said, "Let go." One more time. But this time, Sam let go with his usual low growl.

I looked up and around to see a whole bunch of people starring. I didn't care though; I just looked around for the closest saloon. I slightly smiled. "Good girl." I said to my horse while giving her a couple of good pats. She took me straight to one. Man, that's one smart horse. As I walked toward the saloon, Sam followed, stopping at the steps. When I reached the top, I could hear his low growl. I turned slightly so that I could see him. He laid down, showing me that he'll be right there when I came out.

I walked into the saloon called _The Oriental_. It was very nice on the inside. It was awfully quiet though. I ignored all the stares I was receiving. That's what I get for falling asleep on my horse. I walked up to the bar and took a seat. "Shot of whiskey please." The man behind the bar gave me a shot glass, and filled it with the liquid I had asked for. "Thank you." I drank it with ease and lightly placed the cup back on the bar. "You're not from around here, are you?" The bartender asked me.

"How could you tell?" I slightly smile, looking up at the man. He let out a small laugh. "Sorry. My names Milt. What might your name be son?" Holding my small smile and his eye contact I said, "Hello Milt. It's nice to meet you. I suppose you can just call me stranger."

"Okay Stranger. Would you like another shot?"

"How kind. Yes, I would, thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

I drank the second shot and paid him. I was still pretty tired, although I dreaded the sleep that was to come. I decided to put sleep off for a bit and get my horse taken care of.

"Pardon me Milt, but can you point me to where I can take my horse?"

"Yes, right across the street to your right. Cant miss it."

"Thank you." I got up and walked out the door. I stopped and looked for Sam. There he was, right where I left him. He picked up his head, and waited for my next move. I walked down the steps and up to my horse. "Come on Pair; let's get you a place to stay." I gave her a couple of good pats, and started to walk in the direction Milt had told me, with both Pair and Sam following behind. Most people have to hold onto the rein when leading a horse, but then again, they don't know how to train a horse to follow their owner.

Milt was right, you couldn't miss it. A boy taller than I came running up to me. "How can I help you Sir."

"I'd like a stall for my horse here please. Also for her to be fed and watered. She just got done with a long ride."

"Okay, right tis way." I smiled at the way he said the word this. The way people spoke was always so interesting. He showed me the stall where she would be staying and went through the process of feeding and watering her. I gave him what I owed and a good tip. I would give her a nice grooming tomorrow. I grabbed my things and asked the boy where I can find my self an inn. He told me that there was one down the rode to the right.

Sam kept his distance when following me. He always did. It was just his way of keeping his eyes on me I guess.

It didn't take all that long to get to the Inn. _The Grand Hotel._ Sounds nice, hopefully I can get me a room with a kitchen. I was lucky that day. They had one room left with a kitchen, and I got it. The room was huge, and the bed was large. There was a nice table with a couple of matching chairs around it. And one of the best parts was that it had a balcony with a nice chair on it.

Sam searched the room, and to show it was all clear, he laid down on the nice bed. "Is the bed as comfortable as it looks?" I asked while I put my things away. He let out a low growl and yawned to say yes. I separated my cloths as I put them in the dresser. My men clothing in one drawer, and my dresses in another. I had a good reason for my dressing as a man. For one thing it allowed me to do things easier than it would be in a dress. But also it drawled less attention to me, which is a good thing at the moment seeing as there was a group of men out there somewhere trying to kill me. But they have to be alive in order to do that. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I'm trying to kill a man who is trying to kill me along with a bunch of men he offered an award to get me dead _or_ alive.

I sighed when I finished. I still didn't want to go to bed. Perhaps I'll go back to _The Oriental_ and have a bit to eat with a few more drinks. I don't feel like cooking tonight. I'll send for water to be brought up to my room when I get back. I found that drinking water when you drink liquor helped keep away the hangovers in the morning. Sam didn't look too happy about me wanting to leave again, but he followed any ways.

"Hello Milt. It's nice to see you again." I greeted with a small smile. "Aw, hey there Stranger. I didn't expect you to be comin' back taday. How can I help ya?" I continued to smile at him. "Well, I'm a little hungry for a snack with a side of some whiskey. May I have a sandwich? Also, can my dog Sam have some meat? He deservers a little treat."

"Of course, where's your dog?"

"He's outside; I'll give it to him. He might not like it very much if some strange man walking up to him with meat." Milt let out a laugh and said "okay, I'll have your meat in just a minute."

"Take your time. There's no need to rush on my account." Milt went to the back to get the meat. As he did that, I decided to take a look around. There was a man standing next to me drinking what looked to be coffee. He was talking to two other men. One looked older while the other looked younger. They looked to be brothers. I continued to look around and saw a man starring at me from one of the poker tables. I didn't let my eyes linger on him. At first I thought it was a coincidence and swept my eyes across the rest of the room before sweeping them back, making it look casual. But his eyes were still on me. This might be bad. Was he one of the men that were after me? How could he see through my disguise so quickly?! When I was facing the bar again, Milt was coming back with the meat. "Thank you Milt, I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded his head while I took the meat out to Sam. I quickly looked at the window while walking to the door and saw that that MAN, was still looking! I just continued and act natural. "Hey Sam, eat up." I gave him the meat and he started eating it. I lowered both my head and voice. "Keep an eye out Sam. I'm not too sure what is going to be happening tonight." He stopped eating long enough to look at me and let at his all so famous low growl to show that he understands. I stayed there until he finished his meat.

_Wyatt's POV (Point Of View):_ The boy walked out of the saloon with the meat Milt had just given him. I waved Milt over. "Hey Wyatt, how can I help ya?"

"Who was that boy that just walked out with some meat?"

"And how do you two know each other?" Virgil voiced in.

"I don't know. He came in here earlier taday. Told me to just call 'im Stranger. Nice boy though. Gentlemen I guess ya could call 'im." Milt answered back.

"He's the boy that came riding in on his horse while asleep Wyatt." Doc said. It looked like he was taking a break from the table. "Is that right?" Morgan joined in.

"Yes Sir. He seems to be an interesting fellow." Doc said as he raised his drink to his mouth.

"Doc. Don't think of starting any. . ." I began to say when Doc cut me off.

"Now, now Wyatt. There's no need to worry. I will behave myself." As he said that, he rolled another cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He lit it and took a deep puff as he turned his head to look at the door. But the boy outside must have been kneeling down cause we couldn't see him.

_Doc's POV:_ Ever since I saw that boy riding into this town sleeping on his horse with his Dog following behind, I had a desire to walk up to him and introduce myself. I saw his horse stop right in front of _The Oriental._ She waited for a moment, but then stomped her front hove. It seemed she didn't like to be used as a chair. The dog seemed protective of the boy and barked at the horse a couple of times. Then, the dog stood on his hind legs and took a bite at the boy's pants, waking him up. The dog didn't let go until the boy was off the horse and told him to let go. Then he walked straight into the saloon! Yes, this boy was definitely interesting.

_Heather's (main character) POV:_ Milt had given me a dissent piece of meat for Sam. It took him a bit to finish it. I'll have to make sure to pay Milt properly for it. I stood and walked back into the saloon so that I could eat. I was just too tired to cook for myself and I wasn't all that hungry. But when I walked in, I saw the three men who appeared to be brothers, talking to the man who was starring at me, up at the bar. Milt was standing by them but didn't look to be in the conversation. He looked up at me and smiled. I gave him a small smile back along with a nod. I wanted to avoid the _Poker_ man so I walked to one of the back empty tables, with my back facing the wall so that I could see who ever comes toward me.

It didn't take Milt very long to bring me a sandwich with some whiskey. "Thank you Milt. Here, thank you for the meat too." I gave him the money. "Your quiet welcome Stranger. Is there an-ai thang else I can get ya?"

"No, this will be all"

"Alrighty than. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I will. Thank you." I nodded once to him letting him know that he can leave back to the bar. "Oh, wait! Milt?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's a bit late to be asking but, what's the name of this here town?" He laughed. "Well, Stranger, You're in Tombstone!"

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are. Is that all?" I smiled at him and said, "Yes, that is all, thank you."

Milt walked back to the bar. As he did so, I lifted my sandwich to take a bite, and glance at the bar to see if that _Poker_ man was looking my way. I was met with relief when I saw him grab a drink and go back to gambling. I set my sandwich down and took a drink. That's when two men wearing red cloth around their hips came in. _Cowboys_. That's what those stupid overgrown boys called themselves. I had a run in with a couple of them a few times. The one that wore boots with Ace cards on them looked my way, and smiled. I ignored him and took another bite of my sandwich. He walked over to me and stood there. I looked up at the man, "Can I help you?" I asked him while taking another drink. "Does that dog outside belong to ya?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "Yes, he's mine. What about him?" He chuckled, which only made my anger rise. "Well, my friend Ike is out there and is messin' with that dog. Sayin' that if he attacks, he'll kill him."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Just thought to tell ya that that dog aint worth losin' your life." And he had the nerve to chuckle again.

"Sir. If your friend even hurts my dog, I WILL, kill him." He raised an eyebrow, not believing a single word I said. But that just proves his ignorance.

"Like I said, it aint worth the risk kid."

"There won't be any risk Sir. And if there was, it would be your friend Ike's."

"Hmm, whatever ya say kid." As he walked away with a man following close behind like a tail, I continued to eat. As I finished, I noticed that the Ignorant man's tail kept looking my way. I finished my drink and stood up. I didn't want to stay much longer. But then I heard a shout and a gun shot. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the man I spoke with and he was SMILEING at me! That son of a . . .

My train of thought was cut short when a second shot was fired. Quickly I ran to the door. In the middle of the street I saw some basterd pointing his gun at my DOG!

"Damb dog! Die!"

"Fire another shot and you will DIE where you stand!" He stopped and looked at me, then laughed. "An who do ya suppose is gonna do that?" Sam made a mean growl at him, not liking the tone he was using toward me. "Shut the hell up!" He said to Sam. I stepped down onto the street. While I walked to Sam's side I said, "Don't you DARE, speak to my dog like that. And to answer your question, me." I was tired and angry at having two guys look at me while I'm trying to eat and relax. Adding this idiot to the night only pissed me off more. But I tried to sound as polite as I could.

"You scrawny little punk! Who the hell do you think you are?" I slightly smiled, knowing that I was getting to him. "That is none of your business." That seemed to have tipped him over the edge. He raised his gun to fire, but as soon as I heard him cock his gun, I swiftly and quickly pulled my gun and shot his out of his hand before he could pull the trigger. "I can tell that you are slow on taking hints, so I'll have to be blunt. If you hurt my dog in any way, I will kill you. You understand?" His legs were still shacking from the close shot. "Come Sam, I do believe he finally understands, don't you?" Sam did not growl in return to show that he agrees. "Hmm, Sam here doesn't think you understand." I looked back up at the guy who looked frozen from shock.

"I'm afraid I am goin' to have to confiscate your guns." This came from the man that looked like the older brother of the coffee drinker. "And why is that? It was in self-defense? Are you even the sheriff?" This caused him to get a little red. He showed me his badge, "I am the sheriff, and I saw that it was in self-defense, but I also saw that you had a bit much to drink. I don't want you goin' out and killin' this man no matter how stupid he is."

"Then how do you suppose I defend myself if he takes the opportunity of me being unarmed to kill my dog and I?" I was getting frustrated and it showed in my tone. "Calm down. I'll be putting him away tonight. You can come by tomorrow to pick up your guns. Now hand them over." Damit! At least I still have my knife and riffle up in my room. I handed him my guns. Sam seeing this exchange did another mean growl. "Quiet Sam. It's alright. This man just wants to make sure everyone in this town is safe." Sam didn't seem to care. He barked once. "Sam, quiet." He stayed quiet. I looked to the sheriff, "I'll see you tomorrow then." With nothing else said, I began to walk toward my room. So much for low profile. Sam, as always, followed from a distance. When we got back to our room, I showed him that I still had my riffle and he calmed down. I took off my boots cloth's and hat, changed my underwear and put on a comfortable shirt and finished my cup of water. I brushed all the tangles out of my hair. It was getting long. About three inches past my shoulders. It needed to be washed. When it's clean, it's a pretty medium brown color. To hide my hair I would twist it up, fold it over my head, and tuck it under my hat. It seems to help hide my gender, along with wearing dirt on my face. The dirt helps hide my facial features. I put out the light and laid down on the bed, starring up in the dark, wondering how I got into this situation.

_Doc's POV:_ "Why Virgil, was it really necessary to take the boys guns?"

"Yes Doc. That's the law." Doc got a little angry that Virgil would leave the poor kid defenseless. But when the kid walked away, he seemed strangely calm. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that I will introduce myself to the boy. And figure out who he is, and why he's here in Tombstone. My small group of friends and I wanted to know. And decided when given the chance, we will try to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things Are Just Begining

_Dream:_ "Sshh! Sam! You have to be quiet!" My little brother was trying to stifle his cries. We herd horse trots approach where we were hiding. We where hidden in a ditch under a large log. They came to a slow stop to where we were. I clamped my hand over Sam's mouth, putting his mummers to a silence. We could see some horse hooves, and then some feet that jumped down. We had sent our horses running to try and hide our tracks. I was careful to hide our foot prints. After about a minute, the man final got back on his horse and rode in the direction our horses had went. It started to get dark out when I decided that it was safe to crawl out. We walked slowly in the opposite direction of the horses to go to our aunt's house. It wasn't that far. Snap! There was someone behind us! We stood still. I slowly turned around. There was no one there. We started walking again when I herd another snap. But this time when I turned, click! (sound of a gun being cocked)

_End of Dream:_ I jumped up, covered in sweat and breathing heavy. Damb! I knew I would have another one of them dreams. I wipe my face with my hand and looked toward where I last saw Sam laying down. He wasn't there. Then I heard a creak to my left, near the door. I quickly grab the rifle I had beside me and rolled off the bed on the right. I bent down on one knee and pointed my rifle toward where I heard the sound. I hear another creak that was followed by a low growl. It was Sam letting me know it was just him. "Dammit Sam! You nearly scared me to death!" My heart was still pounding with adrenaline. Sam hopped back into bed and laid down. I was still tired, but thought I could use a nice hot bath. I got the water boiling, dumping each one into the tub. Seeing that I wasn't planning on going back to bed, Sam allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. He knew that I would watch over him.

The bath was ready, so I once again brushed the tangles out of my hair so that it would be easier to wash. I took off my shirt and underwear and slowly dipped myself into the warm water. It was just right, warming every part of my body. I couldn't help but slide my head under the water. I blew a few bubbles before going back up. "This feels so nice." I whispered to myself. It has been a while since I got to relax and take a hot bath. Sure, a couple of weeks ago I found a beautiful stream to wash up in, but it's not a hot bath. Maybe I'll sit here a bit before getting down to business. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened yesterday.

I just arrived and already have to watch my back from 'the Cowboys', especially the one that kept looking at me. He didn't seem to be more than a tail, but I can't be too careful. And then there's that man that was playing poker. When I left the room, it looked like he had gotten up to talk to the three brothers. But I can't assume that it was about me. Then, to finish it off, I got my guns taken. I was planning on wearing a dress tomorrow due to the fact that the men that are trying to kill me are looking for a young boy, it may help get them off my trail and allow me to relax a little longer in this town. I suppose I could ware a dress another time. I should have gotten far enough from those men.

Now that I'm in a more relaxed, I decided to go ahead and wash up. When my hair, face and body were as clean as I could get it, I got out and started drying off and tied the towel around myself. It was a little shorter than most towels. It came to the tips of my fingers. But it covered me all the same. Once the towel was secured, I got rid of the water.  
After that, I decided to stand out on the balcony and let the air hit my wet skin. I still wore a towel in case anyone was to be wandering the streets, but it was still early. The sun had yet to come up. It felt like it was right before dawn.

It was one of the greatest feelings I have ever felt. The nice warm breeze touching my skin, and lightly pushing my wet hair. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I looked up at the sky. It was getting a little light, but it was still dark. I looked down at the road, wondering where the sheriff's station was. I let out a sigh and gave up. I couldn't see very much. I slightly bent over the edge. Resting onto my for-arms and standing on my toes.

After a few moments of just enjoying the scenery, it felt like someone was starring at me. Slowly, I looked back toward the ground and swept my eyes across the road. Then I saw him. A tall, thin man. He was standing straight with a slight lean on one foot. One hand looked to be on his waist while the other was in mid-air, holding something, perhaps a cigarette. That's all I could see with the light that was available and from the distance that was between us. It looked like he was looking my way, and after looking back at him for a minute, he waved at me. This surprised me, making my head move slightly back. I smiled and figured what the hell; I'm in a good mood. So I raised one arm and did a wave using my fingers. The man then waved his arm in a motion that said, "Come here." I shook my head no, and when he tilted his head, I stood straight and pointed to the towel I had on. His body shook. Probably from laughing at the excuse I had given him. And then, he amazed me. He took off his coat and held it out, as if to offer it to me to wear. That's when I laughed for a first time in years. I shook my head with a tilt to show that my answer stands, but sorry. At that, the man shook his head up and down in understanding, and slightly bowed. I bowed my head back to him, and he slowly walked away.

_Doc's POV_: (Few minutes earlier) I decided to leave early and head to _The Oriental_ and wait there to meet with Wyatt, Morgan and Virgil. It was a nice night, or early morning. I stopped when I saw some movement. I looked up at a balcony that was lightly lit inside the room from a lamp, and saw someone walk out onto it. As I continued to look, I saw that is was a girl. She hardly had anything covering her body. From this far, it looked like it could be a towel, but I wasn't quiet sure. Slowly, she seemed to look down. Then her eyes rested on me. After a minute, I decided to be polite and wave hello. She returned my hello with her own. She used her fingers like most ladies do, so there's a chance that she is from a higher up bringing. I decided to test my theory by inviting her down, but she declined. I tilted my head wondering why, and that's when she stood straight and pointed to the thing she was wearing. I laughed, not seeing why she couldn't change into something more decent. Also, she was comfortable to wear it on a balcony, why not down here? Perhaps she doesn't want to be seen in public wearing so little clothing. So, I took off my coat and offered it to her to see if it would change her mind. Her body seemed to shake, maybe from laughing at my futile attempt to persuade her to come down. She stuck with her first answer, no. But from the tilt of her head, it looked apologetic. So, I simply nodded my understanding and bowed with respect. She too bowed. Perhaps I will be lucky enough to meet her face to face. I slowly walked away, wondering who she is.

There were a few people in the saloon when I walked in. I walked to the bar, and Milt was prepared to give me my usual drink, but I declined. "I think I'll have some coffee this morning Milt, black." He shook his head and went to fetch me the coffee. Upon his return, he asked, "Why the sudden change Doc?"  
"No reason. I just felt like a change." I took my coffee to my usual back table, and sat against the wall so that I had a clear view of the door. I guess I was half expecting the mysterious woman to come walking in. I couldn't see anything but the outline of her body, and that she had little on. I'm not sure if it was a very short night gown, or a towel. Either way, not very many women are willing to walk out onto a balcony in such a thing. The ones who do are most often whores. I hope she was one of the few exceptions.

By the time I was almost done with my coffee, I saw someone walk in. At first I thought it may be the girl, but I was only slightly disappointed by who walked through instead. It was my good friend Wyatt. He walked to the bar, so I decided to go join him, knowing that it was almost time to head up to the jail. "Why, good morning Wyatt. I didn't expect you to be here so early."  
"Hey Doc. I didn't expect you to be here this early either."  
"Are we to wait for your two brothers before heading out?"  
"Just Morgan, Virgil is meeting us at the jail."  
"I see, it appears that he is quite eager to find at more about the boy."  
"Ha! And you're not?! You were here before me."  
"That may be so Wyatt, but I can't help myself. When I find something interesting, I just have to figure it out."  
"Well, just don't cause any trouble."  
"Ah, Wyatt. I am hurt. How could you think that I would cause trouble with a little boy?" I said putting my hand to my chest. "Shut up." Wyatt mumbled, loud enough for me to barely hear. This made me laugh.

Morgan walked through the saloon doors a few minutes later. "Man! I'm the last one!?"  
"It appears so" I said with a bit a humor.

"Well, let's get goin' then." Wyatt said as he lifted himself off the bar stool, leading the way to the jail. I smiled, wondering on how the boy will react when getting his guns.

When we got to the jail, Virgil was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Hearing us come in, he quickly turned around to face us. "Oh, it's just you three"  
"Are we not what you expected Virgil?" I joked with him, knowing who he was waiting for.

"No, I knew yall would be comin', just didn't know when. Just like the boy who's comin' for his guns."  
"Were you able to find anything out about him?" Morgan questioned.  
"Nope. No one ever saw that boy before. And Milt stuck by not knowing the kids name."  
"Well, we'll just have to wait until the boy gets here." Wyatt said, helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"It seems so. But my patients are wearing thin." I said, rolling another cigarette.

We sat and waited for the boy to come. We had little conversations. About what has been going on, how business was going, and so on. Then finally, someone walks in. Its him. He walks in slowly, being met with silence. The boy stands there and looks around. His eyes landing on Ike, who was locked up. His eyes seemed to linger there for only a second more before he looked to Virgil.

"Well boy, you're here awfully early." Virgil says, braking the silence. The boy did not say anything, bringing another silence.

"Im guesing you're here for your guns. Am I right?"

"Yes Sheriff. Not to be rude, but I have no other reason to be here." His obvious answer made us all laugh, but the boy showed no reaction.

"Of course, sorry, one sec. Your guns are right here." Vrigil says, walking to his desk.

"So, boy, where you from?" Wyatt asks, trying to get more information on the boy.

"Um, I am from Pennsylvania." The boy said after a slight delay. I looked to Wyatt to see if he had notcie, but he didn't look back, meaning he did not. I guess I have to wait for my turn to question him.

_Heather's POV: _Damb! I delayed! It looked like the only one who notice was the one that was playing poker yesterday. By the way, what's he doing here?

"Pennslvainia? what are you doing all the way out here?" The sherrif asked.

"Well, Sheriff, Im traviling for personal reasons."

"Okay then, what's your name boy?" The sheriff asked.

"People who dont know me call me stranger."  
"I see, well, Im Virgil Earp, this is my younger brother Wyatt Earp, and our youngest brother, Morgan Earp." The sheriff said, pointing to each person except one.

"And my name is John Henry Holliday. But all my friends call me Doc." The poker man introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet all of you, but I still dont have my guns."

"Oh, here."

"Thanks Sheriff. I'll be on my way,"

"Wait one moment boy, you didn't seem to have told us your name." Mr. Holliday said.

"But I did Mr. Holliday. Those who don't know me, call me stranger."

"But that's not your real name kid." The Sheriff throws in.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" That question left them silent. I stood there for a minute longer then said, "Please excuse me, but I must get going." I turned around and walked out the door. Sam was waiting for me.

"Come on Sam, lets get you something to eat." Sam barked in agreement.

_Wyatt's POV: _"Well, that was different" I said with a chuckle.

"You don't meet a boy like that every day." Virgil said.

"Haha, yea. He managed to avoid almost all the questions you guys asked!" Morgan piped in.

"Yes, that boy is defentaly unique. Who ever he is, things are just begining." Doc says, still starrying at the door.


End file.
